The Mickey Who Cried 'Wof'
by Hubert24601
Summary: Doc's a wolf


**_The Mickey Who Cried 'Wof!'_**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

AU: Happens between Tooth and Claw and School Reunion – IF the Doctor had gotten scratched by a Werewolf. The Doctor may allow Rose to approach him, but what about Rickey the Idiot?

Okay, there is a screwed kind of twisted ending. Maybe you can make sense of it? I swear I've read to many horror stories on fanfic; I'm scaring myself with my writing!

Gnashing of teeth in this one.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rose jumped out of the TARDIS as the Doctor followed, clinging to her leg like a lovesick puppy dog. When Rose absently reached down to stroke his head, the wolf leaped up and licked it instead. With a laugh, Rose looked down at the Doctor who looked back at her with brown eyes full of love – just like a lovesick puppy. Rose bent down to kiss his snout, but she didn't have time, for her 'boyfriend' Mickey burst out of the flat door, running at full speed towards them.

"Hah!" Mickey said, looking around for the Doctor and not finding him anywhere. "I knew the jerk wouldn't stick around for long! He sent you home, didn't he? _Again_." Mickey's smugness stung Rose but before she could reply he continued. "Finally I get you all to myself. Just you and be, Babe." He slowed to a halt several feet before her and began to walk forwards slowly, a wide grin on his face.

"Don't call me that," Rose told him quietly, disgusted at his behaviour. They were over a while ago; didn't he know that?

"Who's to stop me?" Mickey shot back, still advancing. Rose didn't back away. Instead, the dog beside her growled as he came forward to meet Mickey. "Heh, cute dog." Mickey commented, without a second glance. If he had taken the time to look down, he would have noticed something strangely peculiar about the fact that the Doctor's sonic screwdriver was tied on a cord round the dog's neck…

A running leap and the Doctor was on Mickey, who was stumbling backwards against his weight. The Doctor growled and flattened his ears.

"He's not a dog," Rose said cheerfully, watching with a bemused expression on her face. She enjoyed the way that in a split second, Mickey Smith's facial expression changed from surprise to horror.

"WOF!!!" Mickey screamed, as he fell backward, the Doctor still firmly attached to his jacket.

Rose laughed. "Don't you mean 'Wolf'?"

With a howl the Doctor jumped down and bounced on Mickey's stomach as he lay flat on his back and grinned when Mickey tried to double over. Having a 300 pound animal jumping on your gut wasn't exactly the most pleasurable of experiences…

The Doctor continued the treatment until Mickey was crying in pain. The Doctor leaped off of Mickey and padded lightly over to Rose. As he pranced at her feet, Rose lowered her hand for him to lick – considering that he didn't want to be stroked at the moment.

"Good boy," Rose murmured softly as she bent to kiss his nose. He gently licked her chin a few times, whimpering. "Aw," she said to the noise he made, running her warm fingers gently along his nose as he whined with pleasure.

Rose glanced up as Mickey tried to stand. Failing that, she walked over and held out a hand to help him up. Mickey glared at it and refused the help. He stood shakily and managed to rise. When it looked like he would walk over to Rose, the Doctor made a hiss-like noise and moved in front of her, ears flattened and head lowered, glaring darkly.

"Where did you get that thing??" Mickey shouted, stepping back a few paces. The Doctor howled at Mickey in return for calling him a 'thing', which made Mickey all the more frightened.

"He's the Doctor," Rose replied hotly, leaning down to scratch behind his ears. The Doctor let out a dog moan, delighted, as he wagged his big and fluffy tail, lightly slapping Rose.

"There's something wrong with that picture," Mickey told them, disgusted, which earned a howl from the Doctor.

"Mickey, shut it for once," Rose commanded, leaning down to pet the wolf to calm him.

"What's he saying?" Mickey asked when the Doctor let loose a string of spitting, hissing, growling and howling noises. Rose sighed.

"I do believe he's swearing in his own language," she said wearily. "Something's not right…"

"Yeah, what's not right is to see you kissing that stupid hound," Mickey told her angrily, momentarily forgetting that the Doctor was a wolf and currently one peeved off Time Lord.

The Doctor issued a warning growl, making Mickey retreat further, scared out of his pants.

"Don't say mean things," Rose remarked absently.

"Oh come off it, Rose."

"I'm serious. Now, you don't want the Doctor to do something he would regret…?"

Mickey gulped. "Can he… you know…"

"Can he what?" Rose asked.

"Can he… tear my limbs off?"

"Wanna see?" Rose asked innocently, a gleam in her eye.

Mickey blinked. She was just pretending… yeah, that was it.

Wasn't she?

Mickey screamed as Rose morphed in front of his eyes, advancing slowly. Rose really wasn't Rose at all…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hmm… weird little illusion at the end. Want more? It could be more than a one shot…


End file.
